A Message
by Swarm012
Summary: One womans thoughts on something she always wanted. Shizuru x Natsuki, Natsuki x Nao


**Disclaimer: I do not own Mai Hime/Mai Otome nor any of it's' characters, only this story**

This story was inspired by something my sibling wrote for class, but I decided to write it in fan fiction. (Extremely different from what my sibling wrote, but what the heck)

* * *

**A Message**

Under the starry sky in the desolate park was a young woman. She sat under the lamp post with her cell phone out. The young woman looked at the picture on her phone, and started to tap onto the keypad on her cell phone. Her face was twisted into a small and sad smile as she continued to write her message.

**--X--**

-Are you wondering why I'm writing you this message? Probably not. I'm sitting in this empty park looking at your picture. Does that sound creepy? Most likely. Right now, I'm thinking about the first time we actually started to hang out, with them.

I kept laughing at you; of course you thought I did that because of your terrible singing. That's not true, even though you really shouldn't sing in public anymore. No matter how bad your voice sounds, I still want to hear it, even if my ears will bleed by listening to your pitch, I will always listen to it with a smile, because it is you who is singing. You were dressed in that ridiculous pink tutu type dress, with your hair into two ponytails; yes I kept pointing and laughing at you. I really meant to tell you that you looked adorable.

After that particular night, where we were almost raped by those two drunken women, we still hung out, with them. We were always in a group. Always. Why? I guess you just weren't comfortable to be alone with me. But it didn't matter, if you weren't ready to talk to me, I told myself that I could wait. I could wait for you; wait until you were ready to accept me.

We always hung out with them. No matter, as long as I could see your smiling face, and hear your laugh, everything would be alright, was what I thought, until then. You started to be out less with us. There were even times when I wouldn't see you for months, after then. When I did, it would only be in school, and I could only catch a glimpse of your retreating figure. I tried to approach you, but you were never alone, never. There was always…

Before then, I could tell that you were in pain, because we were a like. Even you said that, we were similar. I couldn't believe you then, but I started to see who you were. Until everything changed, after that time; but before that time, we had fun. I hope we did, although we could never talk. Not even a simple greeting, not a word.

After that time, in the last karaoke party that you ever went to, I tried to talk to you again. I sat next to you as you sat next to… you didn't even notice me. I tried to make you notice me, but it never worked. I sang even more out of tune than normal to make you yell at me. Instead you left with…we never saw each other again, until graduation.

I sat in the crowd, waiting to see you receive your diploma. I saw that face of yours when you received it, my goodness you were still such a rebel. You just grabbed the diploma out of his hands and marched off stage. Following the ceremony, I tried to approach you again. I took out my cell phone so that we could take a picture together. That's when I saw you…with them. They were not my problem it was her. You were smiling into the camera with her. I subconsciously raised my own cell phone and took this picture. It was the picture that I was looking at before. I actually took the picture a few seconds after the camera, when you kissed her.

Even though I have learned so much about you without talking to you, only by observing your little actions- even though I could see the pain you were in- even though I was always around you- I could do nothing for you, I still can't.

Several years after, I still thought of you. At my apartment, I received your letter. I was ecstatic about it, until I opened it. I went to your invitation. I saw you in that white suit. I heard you say your vows. I saw you take out the ring. I saw you place it on her fingers. I saw you kiss her. I saw your love for her. I saw everything. Yet, I still thought about you after that day.

I wish that I could have done something, anything for you.

I wish that I could have been a close friend to you.

I wish that we could have talked.

I wish you knew how much I cared for you.

I wish you knew how much I love you.

I just want you to know all this, but now I know one thing.

You never once looked at me; you were always looking at her.

**--X--**

The young red-head closed her phone without sending out the message. A lone tear fell from the girls pale green eyes as she placed her head into her hands.

"I still love you Natsuki."

**End.**


End file.
